Cafe Bonnefoy
by Naruhinagirl94
Summary: Francis owns a cafe that his teenage daughters and their friends work at. With all the chaos that surrounded their parents, will they survive the chaos surrounding them?  Pairings inside: Warning OCs
1. Cafe Life

_**After many writer's blocks and many crazy ideas, this is the craziest. After an RP with a good friend, who owns Misha, Nicholas and Engel, and after getting permission, this was born.**_

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan and KoHo**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter and Jeanne, my FrPru daughter.**_

Jeanne did not want to admit that it was a slow day. Her parents were out of the building and she got to deal with her favorite, crazy, co-workers. Elizabeth, the daughter of her Uncles Arthur and Matthew, was in the back making cakes with Misha, the son of her Uncles Ivan and Ludwig. Then there was Sun, the daughter of Yong Soo and Kaoru, family friends. Her sister, Engel, was fighting with a customer and Nicholas was serving customers

"Misha! Quit eating the cookies!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Chasing Misha out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon and the Russian-German boy was crying and running away from the British-Canadian.

"So Nicholas, how are your parents?" Jeanne asked, smiling at her co-worker.

"Papa wants something, but mutti's always 'Nein!' and we don't know what's going on."

"That sounds a bit like what's going on in our house, but the other way around. What about you Lizzy?" Jeanne asked.

"Father is trying to set me up in an arrainged marriage because apparently 'loving my uncle' is wrong." She told them.

"What about you Sun?" Jeanne asked the quiet co-worker.

"Mother is pregnant again, but Appa has seemed to tune his attention onto the fact that I am a teenager who cannot take care of herself in the male world, besides, I might not even like guys."

"Woah! I didn't take you as someone who loves the titties!" Engel exclaimed. Francis, their boss, and Matthew, his brother walked in.

"Hey maman." Lizzie waved, not looking up from her task at hand.

"Hey papa!" Jeanne exclaimed, hugging her father. Engel also joining in on the group hug. Sun noticed her shift was ending and started packing up her things as Ivan and Ludwig entered, Ludwig looking cross. They were hugged by their children and Sun started to leave. "Don't forget to study for that math test we have Tomorrow!" She exclaimed before heading off and all the parents looked at their children.

"Nicholas, I know you have your books so you start studying!" Ludwig told his son.

"Elizabeth, you had better start studying right now!" Matthew told her.

"Jeanne, Engel, sit at that table and start working on your studying!" Francis exclaimed to his two daughters and the four teenagers sat and started studying. Misha giggling because he was too young for that sort of thing.

"I HATE MATH!" Lizzie exclaimed and threw her book at the door, hitting her father in the head, causing him to fall to the ground and her mother to run over, worried.

"Awesome! You hit eyebrows in the FACE!" Engel exclaimed.

"Ugh. Matthew, why are there two of you?" Arthur asked.

"There aren't two of me. Elizabeth hit you with her textbook."

"Elizabeth!"

"Math is evil and the book of problems must be destroyed."

"So you throw it at my face!"

"That was just a bonus." Matthew helped his husband up. Once again Arthur and his daughter were fighting about this arrainged marriage, it was a custom for a daughter to marry a man of her father's choosing, but Lizzie thought that was sexist and backwards and she didn't want to do it.

Eventually the fighting subsided and one by one, the children started to fall asleep. Misha first, so Ivan and Ludwig went home, then Lizzie started to doze off, so Arthur and Matthew took her home and finally, Francis locked up his cafe and took Gilbert, Jeanne and Engel home.

_**FFFFF- I edited this chapter 3 times for spelling errors! THREE TIMES! Anyway, I hope you like, even if you don't agree with the couples.**_

_**Reviews make the awesome Prussia happy and Russia not kill you with his pipe!**_


	2. School Days

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan and KoHo**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter and Jeanne, my FrPru daughter.**_

* * *

><p>"Aww man! That math test was MURDER!" Engel exclaimed, walking down the halls with her friends. Elizabeth was chatting away with Sun about the test and Jeanne was looking over art tips from a book. Nicholas was playing his DS, knowing that he passed the test. As they walked by Engel's locked and Sun was 100% positive no one was watching, she slipped in a love note, then kept walking.<p>

"Hey guys!" They turned around and saw Misha running to them.

"Hey there Misha! What are you doing here today?" Lizzie asked, kneeling down to the boy's height.

"We get to walk through the high school and go to classes like you guys!" He explained and handed Sun his timetable of the day.

"We all have Gym together, then you have Art with Jeanne and I, then you have Woods with Nicholas, then we go home." Sun explained. Misha seemed excited and followed the group to gym, where the girls went in to get changed. Misha sat outside as they got changed.

"God I wish I had bigger boobs!" She looked down at her so called 'stack' and then at the others. Lizzie had started filling out in their first year and Sun had started developing earlier that year. Engel placed her hands on Sun's boobs, groping her.

"See how big and bouncy these are! I wish I had boobs like that!" Engel exclaimed and Sun felt her face heat up and her soul leave her like in those Animes uncle Kiku made her watch when she went over.

"Huh? Sun is there something wrong?" Engel asked, looking at the bright red and stuttering girl in front of her, causing Jeanne to slap her sister's hands away.

"Engel! You don't grope people! Bad!"

"But Papa does it!"

"I don't care if he does! You DON'T!" Jeanne told her, exasperated. Lizzie and Sun had locked up their things and headed out, with Jeanne and Engel following.

"Sorry we took so long Misha." Sun apologized.

"Papa said that girls take so long because they do girly things!" Nicholas looked ready to strangle his brother and Jeanne, Sun and Lizzie giggled.

"Right, so remember that for when you are older." She told him, poking his nose. Jeanne and Sun headed over to the large group and Nicholas followed, with Lizzie and Misha trailing, her holding his hand.

"Okay classes! We're going to be playing a huge Twister game!" The teacher called out and Nicholas looked at Misha, who looked excited, but not diabolical, like Engel was looking.

"Twister! A chance to grope people and get away with it!" Sun and Jeanne facepalmed.

"Boys! Right foot red!" The game started and the chaos began.

The entire game had to be called on account of Lizzie falling over and taking a bunch of people down, on her arm. It wasn't worth an ambulence call, but she did need to go to the hospital.

The day ended on a better note, with Engel opening her locker and a note fluttering down to her feet.

"Hello there." She picked it up and read it.

'I know that your attention span isn't the best, so I'll make this short. I love you. -Your secret admirer.' Jeanne read the note and started laughing.

"Hey! I think it's awesome! Some girl out there has a crush on me!" Engel exclaimed and Jeanne grabbed her shirt collar.

"Come on, we need to get home!" Jeanne started dragging her sister home.

* * *

><p>Lizzie opened the door and headed in with her non-slinged hand doing all the work, but what sucked was it was her non-writing hand what wasn't sprained.<p>

"Maman, father! I'm home!" Arthur appeared in the lobby area, looking at his daughter.

"What the bloody hell happened to you!"

"Twister. We were playing it in gym today." She explained, wanting to just go 'hibernate' in her room.

"You need to tell your mother about this."

"Do I have too?" She didn't care if she sounded whiny, she did NOT want to tell her mother.

"Yes, you need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Matthew's soft voice came from the kitchen.

"I sprained my wrist playing twister today." Matthew ran out and started fussing over her.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? What happened!"

"I'm fine Maman, it's just a sprain." The young girl turned to her father with a glare on her face. Her father trying to pass with an innocent look on his face.

"I'll get you back for this later."

"Do and you'll be grounded young lady."

"You won't even know it's coming." She told him and Matthew headed into the kitchen to make pancakes, Arthur following him and Lizzie heading up to her room.

"What's for dinner Matthew?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

"Your specialty."

"Mmhmm, maybe after this we can go to bed and I'll wear those PJs you got me, the see through ones."

"That would be loverly."

"Maybe with nothing on underneith them."

"Oh Matthew! I could just take you here and now!"

"We can't do it in the kitchen! What if Elizabeth comes down?"

"...Right."

"Come on, let's head to the bedroom. I want sex."

Arthur followed his husband to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mutti! Papa! We're home!" Jeanne called out, taking off her shoes, Engel just bounding into the house like always. Francis was hugging Gilbert from behind and they were just talking about something. Jeanne and Engel headed to their rooms to start on their homework.<p>

"Mmm, that smells good."

"It does."

"Mmm, you know what sounds nice?"

"What does?"

"You, under me, whispering my name as I make sweet love to you."

"You know what I got today?"

"What did you get today?"

"I got a new pair of handcuffs, they match the red underwear you gave me."

"Oi! No sex in the kitchen! We EAT in here!" Francis jumped back from Gilbert, both looking at Jeanne, who walked past them, grabbed a glass from the shelf and got some tap water and left the room.

"To the bedroom?" Gilbert asked.

"To the bedroom." Was Francis' responce.

* * *

><p>Sun walked into her house and kicked off her shoes and slipped into her soft slippers.<p>

"Sun, is that you?" Her mother, Kaoru, called out.

"Yes, it's me mother." Sun went into the kitchen and saw Yong Soo and Kaoru chatting away and her Appa making dinner.

"Hey Sun! How was school today?"

"It was fine. I'm positive I aced that math test we had today."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Sun kissed her mother's forhead, then her Appa's and headed to her room to study some more.

"I worry about Sun sometimes."

"Why is that Yong Soo?"

"Because she doesn't seem like a normal teenager."

"No duh! Let us get one thing straight, wit this child, you will NOT be telling them to do nothing but study when they are 5 years old! Are we clear!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Nicholas walked into the house and the first thing he heard was the sound of his parents 'Spending quality time together' and if you're dence, they were having sex.<p>

After a few minutes the sounds stopped, there was movement, then Ivan came down in his boxers and Ludwig right behind him wearing one of his husband's shirts, like a dress.

"Oh come on you two! Get some clothes on!" Nicholas told them, covering his little brother's eyes. Both parents headed upstairs, but only Ludwig came down.

"Ivan you are not allowed to leave that room until you are wearing more than your scarf!" Their father appeared later in jeans and a t-shirt and his scarf. Misha was told to stay and watch TV, while Ludwig, Ivan and Nicholas headed into the kitchen. After dinner was finished, they listened to Misha and Nicholas talk about their day, then Ivan cleaned off the table and the boys went to sleep, while Ludwig and Ivan went to bed.

Not to sleep, but to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow that was...long... If you see any spelling errors, feel free to correct me. Reviews are nice, flames aren't welcome.<strong>_


	3. Yearbook shock

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan and KoHo**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter and Jeanne, my FrPru daughter.**_

* * *

><p>Lizzie was hanging out behind the counter of their workplace reading an old yearbook that her parents had left around and she had run out of reading materials the night before.<p>

"What cha reading?" Jeanne asked her, looking over her shoulder while putting the cakes and pies out on display.

"An old yearbook? I want to see." Nicholas stated and joined them, Engel still did her job, unaware that she was the only one.

"Doesn't this look like Sun's dad?" Lizzie asked, pointing to one of the photos. The caption under it read 'Most likely to be branded a sex offender.' causing everyone to laugh.

Lizzie flipped the page and gasped, causing everyone to look at the photo.

Matthew was holding onto a little pink bundle, next to Arthur, who was looking proud. Yong Soo had his arms around Kaoru, who was carassing a not huge yet baby bump, then there was Gilbert, being hugged by Francis, both of them had their hands on Gilbert's huge baby bump, then finally there was Ivan holding onto a bundle with one arm and Ludwig with the other.

"Our parents told us we were born when they were out of high school, did they lie to us?" Nicholas asked and no one but Misha noticed Francis walk in.

"Maybe they did it for other reasons," she flipped to the date it was issued and pointed to the year, "teenage MALE pregnancies were really looked down upon, until the beginning of the 2000s."

"People need to become more informed."

"People need to quit being shallow jackasses who think that change is wrong." Lizzie replied as Nicholas' parents walked into the cafe, she stuffed the yearbook into her bag, with much protesting on Engel's end, and Misha ran up to his parents and hugged them.

"Honey, not so tight. Mutti isn't feeling well." Ludwig told him, Ivan picked up his son and nuzzled him.

"You lier! You said mutti would get better!" Misha crossed his arms.

"Mutti will get better. I promise." Russia nuzzled Misha and kissed his cheek.

"So why are you two here?" Misha asked, accepting that answer.

"We came to see our little sunflowers!" Ivan told him.

"Dad! Don't call us that! It's embarrassing!" Nicholas told him, causing Ivan to laugh. Gilbert walked in, looking extremly upset at Francis and Matthew looked calm and collected like always.

"YOU ASS!" Matthew collected Lizzie and took her home, Ivan taking his family close after.

"What did I do? What did I do?"

"Ohhh What DIDN'T you do!" Gilbert asked, grabbing France's collar.

"Tell you I love you?"

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU ASS!" Francis smiled and picked up Gilbert, twirling him around.

"Is it true! We're having another baby!"

"Ja...NO PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I THROW UP!"

Francis put his husband down and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Matthew walked into the house with his daughter following him, then headed up to the master bedroom and slammed the door, Arthur and Lizzie both looking confused.<p>

"Father, care to explain this?" She showed him the picture. Arthur looked embarassed at least.

"I'm sure you want a full explanation..."

"That would be nice." She told him and he sat down, her sitting on his lap like she had when she was younger.

"We were going to tell you before you were 18, Elizabeth, even you know of the discrimination that went around, being a pregnant teenage male was seen as the worse thing ever. Honey, believe me when I tell you that I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be hard, and it is! I love you honey."

"I know you love me daddy. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sun was in the hospital holding onto her little brother, Hyong Soo, while her father ran around showing pictures and her mother was asleep. She answered when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Sun!"

"Oh, Hello Engel."

"Why weren't you at school today?"

"Mother gave birth and I wanted to be there for him. I'm really sorry Engel, but I gotta stop Appa before someone kills him." Sun hung up and Engel looked at her phone, she didn't know why she was sad, but she was.


	4. My Bloody Lullaby

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan and KoHo**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter and Jeanne, my FrPru daughter.**_

* * *

><p>Sun was back at work, which made Engel really happy. Everyone had met Hyong Soo a few days before and Jeanne was upset because Lizzie was ditching work and it was BUSY. Of course her dad had to do something like this and not tell them.<p>

He hired a band. A live band to play music.

"Of course Lizzie had to skip today of all days!" Jeanne hissed.

Matthew was holding his husband's hand, taking him to their regular table and sitting down in one of the chairs. Who should run onto the stage but Lizzie and three guys, all but one carrying various instruments.

"Hello everyone! We are My Bloody Lullaby and today we'll be entertaining you!"

They started out with 'Don't fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult.

"...Needs more cowbell." Arthur stated while listening. Matthew could not believe his ears!

They moved into the Beatles and began with 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' which made Arthur want to go up there and start dancing with Lizzie to their song, then 'Elenor Rigby' and then 'Paperback writer' before moving to Nickelback songs. 'If today was your last day' they started out with, then 'If Everyone cared' before finishing off with 'Photograph'

"Interesting." Ivan stated, having come in with Ludwig half-way through the little concert. Francis headed over to the regulars.

"Well, what did you think?"

"It was great! It brought in a lot of business." Ludwig stated, cuddling with his husband.

"Yeah. It's also a good way of getting little garage bands started."

"I think it was okay." Matthew told them, still upset at the fact that they weren't informed of this.

"That usually means you didn't like it."

"I didn't know our daughter was in a band! I'm her mother, you think she'd tell me!"

"I'm her father!"

"Lizzie! Your parents are fighting again!" Engel called into where the band was changing into more appropriate wear for the day.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." She walked out, carrying her cased guitar and then sat in Arthur's lap.

"Well, what did you think father?"

"I thought you were wonderful poppet." He hugged her and then Matthew gently pulled Lizzie onto his lap.

"Next time just tell us, okay little Maple?"

"Okay maman."

Everyone eventually cleared out and Francis already had a bunch of bands wanting to play for them and that made him smile because he could help out.

Lizzie ended up falling asleep because the entie day and her parents reactions had tired her out and Ludwig and Ivan had to take their kids home.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Engel." Sun told her and waved before heading to her dad's car.

"Yeah. School. Tomorrow. Great."


	5. Sexual Tension resolved

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan and KoHo**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter and Jeanne, my FrPru daughter.**_

* * *

><p>Sun arrived at school with her lunch, Kimichi and snacks in her bag, love note in her hand.<p>

"!" Sun braced herself for her hyperactive friend, only to be hugged from behind.

"Why are you hugging me?" Sun was feeling uncomfortable, she wasn't gonna lie.

"I can't hug my best friend?" Engel asked, pouting.

"No, sorry, I'm just not feeling okay today." Sun replied.

"OI! Hurry up, you two are so bloody slow!" Engel let go of Sun, who ran ahead, not knowing she dropped the note.

"The sexual tension is killing me." Nicholas stated.

"Same here and Engel won't leave me alone!"

"That's your own bloddy fault!" The bickering friends didn't notice Engel pick up the abandoned note and open it.

"That's because you won't tell her or give her hints." Nicholas pointed out.

"This is so much more fun~"

"You're pure evil."

"Never claimed to be anything but Nicholas~" Engel ran past the three of them to Sun.

Lizzie and Jeanne kissed Nicholas' cheeks after telling him he was stuck with the group and Nicholas followed, claiming he needed more male friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sun, did you really mean what you wrote in this, and were you the one who put the note in my locker?" Sun knew that words would fail her, so she nodded.<p>

"My answer is yes because I know you are just DYING to ask me out!"

Sun realized that she just needed the formality part of it and they could be an official couple.

"Engel will you go out with me?"

"Yes...it took a while for you to ask the awesome me out!"

"How do you fit through the door with your ego?"

"Did you just insult me Sun?"

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself." Sun stated and kisses Engel's cheek.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not letting you get away with a girly kiss like that!" Engel grabbed Sun's shoulders and kissed her lips. Sun broke the kiss, bright red.

"Come on, we should get to class." The Korean-Chinese girl told the hyperactive French-Prussian.

"Can we make out after? That was seriously awesome!" Sun facepalmed. "What!"

"Do you need to be so...blunt?" Sun asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Look at who raised me!"

"Good point." They headed to class together, holding hands.


	6. The New Boy

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan, KoHo and Spamano**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter, Jeanne, my FrPru daughter and Adan, my Spamano Son.**_

* * *

><p>A month had passed and so much had happened. Hyong Soo had started crawling, so Sun was upset about that since he got into her things now. Lizzie had found out her mother was pregnant and was a little bummed about getting a sibling. Engel was happy that her and Sun were still going strong.<p>

Approching the gates they noticed a young Hespanic man looking lost.

"Hello! Can we help you?"

"Ahh, yes. I'm looking for the main office?" the boy told them, looking at the map seeming a little lost.

"I'll take you there." Nicholas offered.

"Ahh! Grazie! Grazie!"

"Nicholas. Don't scare this one off!" Jeanne warned and the girls left to hover around before class, Nicholas took the boy to the office.

"Grazie! My name is Adan Vargus Fernandez!"

"Nicholas Braginski." Adan went into the office and Nicholas joined the girls.

"Is he nice?" Jeanne asked.

"He is." Nicholas responded.

"Awesome! Maybe he'll join the group!" Engel exclaimed and Sun smiled, chuckling at her girlfriend's energy and behavior. Adan exited and Nicholas waved him over, the boy joining them.

"Hey Adan. These ladies are Jeanne, Engel, Sun and Elizabeth, who goes by Lizzie."

They all shook hands and Sun took Adan's schedule.

"Drafting, then Foods, then Gym, then Lunch, then Art, then English."

"Drafting." Lizzie stated.

"Foods." Nicholas told him.

"Gym with all of us." Engel exclaimed.

"Art with Jeanne and I." Sun told him.

"English with Engel and I" Jeanne told him.

"So you're with someone the entire day." Nicholas explained. Adan smiled and nodded, being taken to class by Lizzie.

Gym class came and Adan stood there watching the chaos, there wasn't a teacher, or a spare period.

"Uh..."

"It isn't normally like this, but our teacher sprained her ankle and hasn't been here, but they can't get in a replacement, so we're expected to entertain ourselves." Jeanne explained.

"What's to stop us from skipping?" He asked and they all froze, then gathered their things and headed to the oldest tree on campus in the back courtyard. Adan, Jeanne and Lizzie were reading the carvings.

"Arthur Heart Matthew 19XX." Lizzie found, carved near a mid-section.

"Francis heart Gilbert 19XX." Jeanne read, tracing it with her fingers.

"Antonio heart Lovino 19XX." Adan stated.

"I didn't know your parents went to school here!" Engel exclaimed.

"Yeah. They did, it was a long time ago." Adan admitted.

"Hey Lizzie, how do you feel about becoming a big sis?" Engel asked, her head on Sun's stomach.

"Upset. I'm used to being an only child. I know it's selfish, but That's how I feel."

"You'll be fine with a little sibling, just look at how you treat Misha." Sun pointed out, playing with her girlfriend's hair.

"I guess."

"Pfft, then you'll hit the roof when you discover his little crush on you." Nicholas told her.

"He doesn't." Lizzie stated.

"He does." Nicholas told her, a bit more forceful.

"Oh bloody hell..."


	7. Misha's proposal

_**Short chapter is short.**_

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan, KoHo and Spamano**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter, Jeanne, my FrPru daughter and Adan, my Spamano Son.**_

* * *

><p>Misha was deturmined. He was going to do it today! He was going to tell Lizzie how he felt. He was in such a good mood as he walked into the Cafe, carrying his sunflower, but what he saw made him mad.<p>

HIS Lizzie was talking and joking around with someone else who wasn't him. It was that new guy, Adan.

She was laughing like she did with him. She was smiling like he made her smile. He went up and handed her the sunflower.

"This for me?"

"Lizzie! I want you to marry me!" Misha blurted out, the entire cafe froze. Lizzie holding the sunflower and everyone else in shock.

"Please Lizzie?" He asked and the girl twirled the sunflower in her hands. He took her silence as a 'No' and looked ready to cry, he didn't want to be heartbroken by this girl who looked like a movie star or a magazine cut-out. An Angel, even though she had chased him with a wooden spoon.

Jeanne closed up the place early so everyone could go home, Lizzie to think, Nicholas to calm Misha down and the others because there wasn't enough workers for the day.

"Oh dear, I wonder how we're all going to get out of this one."


	8. Happier than I could make you

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan, KoHo and Spamano**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter, Jeanne, my FrPru daughter and Adan, my Spamano Son.**_

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Misha asked Lizzie to marry him. The poor boy was a wreck and Lizzie wasn't much better. Both were avoiding each other and it was't doing good for either of them.<p>

Nicholas and Adan were getting ready for 'Maid and Butler' theme day.

"I feel like Sebastion. Now all I need is a Ciel." Nicholas stated, fixing the tie. Adan took out an eyepatch, why he had it was anyone's guess, and put it on, causing Nicholas to bow and declare himself a servant to his master, causing Adan to laugh and then put the eyepatch back inside his bag.

They headed out and saw the girls working in their maid outfits. Adan looked like he died and went to heaven, Engel just looked like she was going to perv on Sun, who was serving a regular his coffee. Sun got the feeling something was going on and straightened up, bending down with the knees instead of the waist. Engel looked disappointed. Lizzie walked over to Misha and sat across from him, causing him to look up.

"Hey Misha, can I talk to you?" Lizzie asked and he nodded.

"Misha, I'm flattered you like me and I just want to know why."

"Why wouldn't anyone like you! You're pretty and smart and you're really nice to me!"

"Misha, one day you'll find a girl who can make you happier than I could."

"No I won't, they're all scared of me."

"Misha, I promise you. You're a nice, smart, kind and caring young man and one day you'll meet a girl and you'll be happy to be with her."

"But I'm happy to be with you!" He insisted.

"Misha, I'm not the girl for you. I'm not who you think I am." She explained and handed Misha a cookie and went over to Nicholas.

"Did you let him down gently?" Nicholas asked.

"I told him that one day he'll meet a girl who will make him happier than I could." She explained, playing with her blond hair and watching Engel walk by Sun, giving her a light slap on the ass, causing Sun to turn red and turn around to tell Engel to knock it off, only to stop seeing her girlfriend's grin.

"I hope you're right." Nicholas told her, causing Lizzie to look up at him.

"I know I'm right. Just look at our parents." She told him and then he dropped the subject, knowing she was right.

The day ended and they all parted, saying good-bye and heading home.


	9. Finals Time

_**Couples: FrPru, RuGer, EngCan, KoHo and Spamano**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Past Mpreg, Mpreg, OC children, randomness a bound.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sun, my KoHo daughter, Elizabeth 'Lizzie', my EngCan daughter, Jeanne, my FrPru daughter and Adan, my Spamano Son.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in Lizzie's room, on the second floor of the Williams-Kirkland household, in various beanbag chairs, books scattered across the floor, notes being passed around and stress running high.<p>

It was Finals time.

Engel was really feeling the stress because she did not like her subjects, Sun was trying to help her study, Jeanne and Adan were quizing each other, Nicholas was looking over some notes and Lizzie was doing some calculus problems.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Engel shouted, causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"What are you having problems with?" Sun asked, looking up from their history notes.

"All of it! I don't understand it!" Engel exclaimed and Lizzie excused herself and left the room.

"Alright, we'll play a little game. I'll quiz you and if you get it right, you'll get a surprise, get it wrong and you'll need to answer two questions to get the surprise and so on." Sun explained and took Engel's History notes.

"Bring. It. On."

"Alright, There were many possible names for the new Country, they settled on 'Dominion of Canada' Where did this name come from?"

"The bible!"

"Correct." Sun gave Engel a kiss on the lips and they continued until Lizzie walked back into her room carrying a tray of tea and what looked like Hockey Pucks.

"The tea is safe to drink, Father made scones so I wouldn't touch them." She explained, handing the tea out, then taking the scones and dumping them into a box marked 'Lethal Weapons' and put the box in a drawer.

"What do you do with the scones?" Jeanne asked.

"The ones that don't get tossed at that EVIL cat next door get tossed into a biohazard Bin in our backyard with a lot of fathers food." Lizzie admitted and went back to Calculus.

"Lizzie, no offence, but your dad's scones could be classified as Weapons of Mass Distruction." Jeanne told her.

"I'm soon going to become a weapon of MATH distruction if these Derivitives don't solve themselves." Lizzie stated.

"You're the one who decided to take Calculus."

"I skipped Math 10, so sue me." She stated. They all were getting somewhat frustrated until a demonic yaowling and scratching at her window.

"Why do I feel like I've stepped into a horror movie?" Engel asked.

"Because you have." Lizzie opened the window and started tossing the scones at the cat outside.

"How dare you throw those THINGS at my Precious Fluffy!"

"I'll quit it when you get that monster a leash, or declawed!"

"Never! I would NEVER do that to my Fluffy!"

"Fluffy! Have you seen it? It looks like an overgrown RAT!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The neighbour shouted, then the insults and cursing started.

Arthur had to come into his daughter's room to pull her away from the window and slammed it shut.

"ELIZABETH VICTORIA WILLIAMS-KIRKLAND!" He shouted and she turned to her friends.

"You guys better run before you see this." Her friends were way ahead of her.

"What were you thinking!"

"Thinking would imply that I was using my brain and besides, that stupid cat started it when it tried to claw my arm off!"

"..."

"Anyway. I gotta study for exams tomorrow if that's cool with you father."

"Alright poppet." Arthur left the room.

Five days later the group was leaving their school for the summer.

"Anyone up for traveling?" Sun asked, they all looked at her.

"Where would we go?" Nicholas asked.

"What about California?" Lizzie asked.

"Awesome! California! I got some..celeberties I wanna punch!" Engel exclaimed and everyone joked about if she ended up in jail they weren't bailing her out.

"How would we get there?" Adan asked.

"My parents, my dad, rented me an RV for the summer. All we need is someone to drive it." Sun explained, messing with her hair.

"I got my driver's licence. My parents might want me to bring Misha, they're headed to Moscow." Nicholas explained.

"My parents are gonna go visit grandmummy in England and were planning on leaving me home alone...but I probably would have burned the house down." Lizzie explained.

"I think Appa and mummy were headed to Korea to visit my grandparents since every time they bring up summer, mummy breaks something and starts cursing in Chinese." Sun explained.

"I think papa and mutti were gonna go to France then drive to Germany." Jeanne explained and they all turn to Adan.

"Mamma and papi were taking my sisters to Spain." He explained.

"Okay, let's head home and talk to them." Lizzie told the others and they broke for home.


End file.
